


Unforgettable

by In_Crime_Partner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, No island, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Crime_Partner/pseuds/In_Crime_Partner
Summary: Oliver Queen finds himself brooding when his little sister, Thea, sends him to pick up her friend from the bus station, a girl, or rather woman, he has not seen in 10 years. Felicity Smoak. While he doesn't want to admit it to anyone he wasn't brooding because he had to pick her up... Nevertheless, she made him smile.Based on a tweet from @februarygreen.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [februarygreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarygreen/gifts).



> Hey guys :)
> 
> Back with this small one-shot. I have mixed feelings about the outcome but it's better than I thought. To clear something Oliver is currently 26 in this fanfiction, Felicity is 22 and Thea is 18.
> 
> The mastermind behind the idea is @februarygreen, so this fanfic is a gift to her! <3
> 
> Let me know what you think at the end. Feedback encourages me to find more time to write and update.
> 
> Enjoy <3

"Thea, for the last time, I won't pick up your friend. I have things to do. You know, adult things," Oliver said through gritted teeth, irritation radiating from every pore of his body. He was going to be late, he didn't have time for this right now. Taking two steps at a time, he strode up the stairs on the route to his room, in his trail his little sister doing the same to catch up with him.

"You mean partying with Tommy, trying out some new drug, getting drunk and picking up a girl you won't remember tomorrow."

Oliver swirled on spot at the top of the stair, staring down at his sister with feigned offense, fighting bick an amused smile. Many people were afraid to stand up to him. Besides their parents and Thea, he only knew one person who always did that. "Hey! I do remember them."

"Really? Then who was the girl that left your room on Saturday?"

"..."

"That's what I was talking about."

"Okay, but that's a one time."

"Sure, and the day before?"

"Ugh, Cindy? Cidney? Cicely?"

"It was Carrie."

"See? Told you I remember."

"You got only one letter right. One."

"Wait, how do you-"

"No, this isn't important. Ollie, her bus arrives way after sunset and since you won't let me go you have to."

"She can call a cab."

"Really? That's very kind of you. I knew I could always count on you," she turned away from him, and guilt churned in his stomach, the spot buzzing like a fresh punch. He promised he would do better for her. He promised she could always count on him. Damn it.

"Theeea," he said, dragging out each syllable as he touched her elbow and halted her in movement. 

"You know Mom and Dad wouldn't have hesitated in bringing her here. Stupid 'business' trips," she murmured under her nose, avoiding his eyes and showing quotation marks with her fingers, the real reason behind their parents' trip clear to both of them.

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands in defeat, watching a smile take over her face, knowing she won and he admitted his loss. "I will bring Felicity here but you tell Tommy I have to cancel his plans for tonight."

"Thank you,"

"It's nothing,"

"It is. Oh! I just realized, you remembered Felicity's name even though you two haven't met in 10 years. Interesting..."

"Thea-"

"And if my memory is correct, you had a crush on her before they moved to Vegas."

"That was 10 years ago and it was only a boyish crush."

"Mmhm, keep saying that and you might believe it."

"I have to go."

"Ollie, you better not kiss her the moment she steps off the bus!"

"Thea!"

Of course, she was right about his crush. He would be a fool to let her know though. Or that the real reason why he didn't want to pick her up was more difficult. 

* * *

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he looked around with an annoyed sigh, his eyes landing on the display showing the incoming and departing busses of the station, his annoyance spiking to new heights. Naturally, it had to be her bus that got stuck in a night traffic, resulting in a delay. He could be drinking his favorite beverage at a club, or watch baseball with a beer in his hand at home, but no, Thea had to talk him out of his plans. 

Hopefully, Felicity would arrive soon.

He didn't want to say it out loud, didn't even want to acknowledge that thought fully but as sad as he was about his plans being canceled, he was just as excited to see her. It had been 10 years since they last saw each other and he could clearly remember the days she spent at the Queen Mansion with them. She charmed him as a child and while Oliver was wary, he wanted to know whether she would be able to do it again now that they were adults. Although, he knew he did not deserve her. He was a mess and she deserved to be with someone who was more collected, who wasn't burying all his problems in partying. His father was right, he should finally grow up and man up to take his place at Queen Consolidated.

Fuck, the last time he saw her, he screwed up bad and he wasn't sure she would even look at him. He probably didn't deserve it anyway. 

He was referring to the night before they were moving across the country, mere days after his 16th birthday. Oliver wasn't sure when he was a bigger mess. Now or then, but he knew he shouldn't have done what he did. He was sure she didn't think of it that way, but he knew he was taking advantage of the emotional spur of the moment. It had been a tiny joke on her part but his demons and monsters roared to life to claim. 

He kissed her. 

To be the first person ever to kiss her. To be the first person ever she kissed. To make sure no one would taste those soft lips before him. 

It was selfish. He was selfish. 

Especially what he told her after. He still winced whenever he thought of that. Logically, he knew they wouldn't have gotten anywhere since they were moving away but he should have chosen his words differently. 

"Oliver, hey!"

Hearing his name, he looked up, his gaze colliding with blue eyes, eyes he dreamed of, the air leaving his lungs stuck in his throat as the sight of her rendered him still. She was even more beautiful than when they left. It was Felicity, not a cute, adorable girl but a beautiful, grown woman with curves the white dress she wore highlighted. His eyes roamed over her features, from legs to chest to face, his mouth hanging open a tad, his hands itching to touch and caress the soft skin the garment of her torturous dress teased.

He waved lamely at her with a shy smile, his blood rushing everywhere, rioting under the layers of clothes and flesh, and he took a deep breath to control his reactions. She couldn't know the effect she had on him.

Felicity stopped a few feet from him, keeping a distance that stung his sides with disappointment, as she set her luggages down on the pavement, glancing around him.

"Are you that happy to see me?" he asked, seeing the nervous grin on her face and the way she was looking for something, trying to ease his nerves with a joke.

"Oh, no," she replied, eyes finding his while she pushed her glasses higher, a red tone decorating her cheeks. "I am delighted. I was just expecting Thea to come with you, plus it was a long trip and I'm kind of tired."

"You look distracted, is everything alright?"

"Yes, sure, just a lot up here. And you? You don't seem too happy."

"I, uh, I'm good as well,"  _I'm just fighting off a boner but everything is perfect._ Obviously, he couldn't tell her that and make the air around them stiffen with nervousness. And awkwardness. 

"That's great."

"Here, let me just..." he picked up her luggages and started for the car, hearing her small thank you as she strode beside him, the clicks of her heels on the pavement echoing in his ears. Oliver did not dare look sideways, lest to catch a sight of her blushed cheeks, and deep red lips he shouldn't have noticed for his own sake but did. He wasn't certain how, but his crush for her flared up to life from its years long winter sleep the moment she called his name and he laid his eyes on her. 

"Thank you."

"Well, I see you grew up," he cringed slightly at his choice of words, adjusting the hold on the luggage so he could rub his fingers together.

"So, have you. I mean, you were practically always taller than me, but..."

"Yeah," he finished for her, the moment getting more and more awkward with each passing second, each exchanged words.

"And you finally dropped the serial killer hair?" Felicity half stated, half asked, and without turning he felt her eyes on his face, her gaze taking in the changes he went through over the years.

"Yeah," Oliver chuckled lightly, remembering the horrible hairstyle he sported for years. Those pictures would haunt him for the rest of his life, even in afterlife. "Thea told me it was the best decision of my life."

"No offense but I agree," they stopped in front of his car, and she took her luggages while he fished out the key, quietness settling upon their already heavy shoulders and chests. 

"So..."

"So..." he repeated, ignoring the ache he felt in his hand when she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

"This is kind of awkward, isn't it?"

"It is."

"I mean we haven't seen each other in a long time and the last time we did, we kind of shared a, you know, a little kiss. I know we were basically kids but I didn't think it would affect the atmosphere so much."

"Felicity, it's-it's not that."

"Did something happen while I was away? Thea and I talked a lot but I know she didn't share everything."

"No, it's just. Doesn't matter, how are you?"

She eyed him for a second, looking for answers he couldn't give her yet, before she spoke up again with a smile, pretending the last few seconds of their conversation did not happen. "I might be moving back to Starling."

He loaded her stuff in the trunk, glancing at her with surprise shining in his eyes, his lips curling upward at what it could mean. A second chance. Even if he did not deserve her. "Really? How come?"

"I have a job interview at QC next week. It's also one of the reasons why I came back now."

"I'm sure you are gonna be great," he placed his hand on her shoulder, and she tilted her head in that direction without noticing, the simplicity of the moment making him forget where they were and how much time had passed. His heart thudded against his ribcage furiously as he watched her gaze wander to his lips, only for a second; he wouldn't have noticed had he not been looking closely, the air around them shifting, the previous awkwardness replaced by something he only felt when he dreamed about her. And he did a lot. For years and years, all he dreamed about was her plush lips, long hair and captivating blue eyes.

"Thank you," he let go off her shoulder, catching sight of darker roots at the top of her head, realizing what he had been missing all this time. He knew something was different. Her hair wasn't its original color anymore like when they were children. It was blonde!

"And speaking of hair changes, you dyed your hair! I can't believe I didn't notice it immediately."

"Twice actually. You should have seen me in college. All black and purple."

Oliver laughed, the words stumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. He wasn't sure why but the image she put in his head was amusing. "Felicity Smoak, you are remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it, Oliver Queen."

He wouldn't admit it, but he truly missed her.

* * *

It took them lots of months, failed hopes and long talks before they shared their second first kiss. But when they started, they couldn't stop. Thea would forever tease him about the 20 bucks she won because of the "two of them getting their heads out of their asses." Oliver didn't mind though, it was worth of it. Every minute of it. After all, with Felicity by his side, he was the happiest man on the face of Earth.


End file.
